Bolly and The Gov
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: They had said goodbye, but now Gene and Alex were about to find that they could exist in another universe together.


**Here is the first chapter of my first Ashes to Ashes story. Writing about these characters is a great distraction from the fact that the show is over for good! I know there are already a lot of stories about what could have happened next, but I hope you like it anyway! If you do, please review! Thank you :)**

Bolly and the Gov

"A word in your shell-like, pal," Gene called out sternly as he stuck his head out of the door of his office. Upon hearing what sounded like another lost soul, he expected to see some out of place modern man standing in CID. What he saw, though, was a different matter. What he saw actually made _him_ feel out of place. Which was something that DCI Gene Hunt had never had a problem with before.

Because his beloved CID appeared to have altered itself completely. Gone were the typewriters and basic computers, and instead were several small contraptions that he'd never seen before. There were an equal number of men and women sat at the desks; and the man that Gene had heard talking a few minutes before was standing at the other end of the room, facing him with a bemused expression on his face. "What was that, mate?" the man asked as he went to pick something up from one of the desks. "What's my phone doing there? I left it in my office."

Before Gene could answer, or at least, try to come up with an answer, another man spoke up. "Sorry, Matt. But it's not your office anymore, mate. I took your phone and put it on your new desk." _What the 'ell is this? When was this ever 'is office? _Gene thought. Then the man continued. "We've got a new DCI – that's him," he said, nodding towards Gene.

"You what? When did this happen?" the man who, apparently, was called Matt, exclaimed loudly. _When did _you_ 'appen? _Gene wondered silently.

**.A2A.**

Alex knew that when she stepped into that pub, she would be moving on from life. So she didn't understand why she now appeared to be standing in the middle of a busy street. A street she recognised well. She was in her home town. London. If this was supposed to be some kind of heaven, then it wasn't her heaven. She didn't want to be somewhere that resembled home if she couldn't be with Molly. Alex assumed that this wasn't really her home, anyway. If it was, then she would be alive.

"Mum!" yelled a voice a short distance away from her. Alex turned her head in the direction of where the voice had come from, and the most overwhelming feeling came over her. "Mol...Molly?" she murmured in disbelief as a small figure made it's way towards her. Then she saw her face. It _was_ her. Her beloved daughter. "Molly!" The young girl giggled as she reached her mother, and flung herself at Alex for a hug. "Of course it's me, why are you so surprised?"

Alex didn't understand. Was Molly dead too? Or maybe more time had passed than she thought, and her own time had come. But her daughter was still only a little girl. And she didn't seem any different than when she had last seen her. Maybe they were both alive? As she clung onto Molly for dear life, she tried to behave normally. She didn't want her to know what was going through her mind right now. "I'm...I'm just happy to see you, Mols. So, home?" she asked. _If this is real, and we actually have a home..._ she thought.

"Don't you remember, you're taking me out for my birthday? But you said we were going to stop at your office first," Molly replied. "Are you okay, mum?" Alex nodded in response. She had to be okay. She _would _be okay, now that she had been reunited with her little girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Evan?" she asked, wondering why her daughter had been alone. "He said he'd catch up. I wanted to run ahead," Molly answered.

"Why don't you ring him and get him to meet us later, while we go to the office?" She got a nod in return. It didn't take them long to reach Alex's place of work. It was exactly as she had remembered it. She and Molly walked arm in arm into CID, where a commotion seemed to be going on among the staff. She could hear something about a new DCI. Then, as she looked up, her eyes locked with those of someone she knew better than any of the colleagues that were also in the room with them.

"Gene? Is...is that really you?" Alex gasped. And while he was just as perplexed as her as to what was happening; he couldn't help grinning at the sight of her. "One and the same, Bolly-kecks," he replied. She moved closer to him, as Molly stood aside, unsure of this man's connection to her mother.

"Gov?" she whispered as they came face to face with each other. _What the 'ell,_ thought Gene. _I can work out what's going on later._ "Not gonna cry, are you Bols?" he asked with a wink. _I might just,_ Alex thought. That was the last thing that went through her mind before she became lost in his eyes.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review, it would make my day :)**


End file.
